Defenseless
by Animefreak11
Summary: COMPLETE! [KuramaxOC] Poor little Shuichi walks home late after a mission and is assaulted by a crazy, blooddriven pack of fan girls? What happens when he's about to get jumped for real but he's too tired and injured to defend himself? Rated for language
1. Unlikely encounter

_ Summary_: Poor little Shuichi walks home late after a mission and is assaulted by a crazy, blood-driven pack of-- fan girls? What happens when he's about to get jumped for real but he's too tired and injured to defend himself? Read to find out! (Does have swear words)

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like a millionaire? Why thanks if you said yes! Lol, just teasing, I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!

** Defenseless**  
By _Animefreak11  
_

_ Note_: This was supposed to be a one shot... but heck I'll make it a short story. Just-- don't expect me to update soon. Exams (APs) in LESS THAN ONE WEEK! AAAAHHHHH! kills self

**

* * *

Chapter 1**: **Unlikely encounter  
**

Breathing harder than he normally would, Kurama walked down the dark streets towards his house. That demon had been tougher than expected so of course it took longer to finish him off, and he had been slightly injured. What he didn't know, was that his head was bleeding. He didn't feel it and since he was flying solo this time...

Hiei was on a mission at the other end of Makai, Kuwabara went to visit Yukina and Yusuke... Well he just refused straight out. Gentleman Kurama was too polite to refuse so he got stuck going on a mission by himself.

Oblivious to the eyes stalking him since he appeared in the park, he started feeling dizzy. '_What's going on?_' he thought, the world starting to spin around him, his step feeling uncertain. He groaned softly, touching his throbbing temple.

"Now!"said a girl's voice and Kurama felt himself being tackled and pulled into an alley, being mercilessly shoved on the ground, hitting his head in the process. There were loud chuckles, high pitched giggles and excited squeals among many other things he couldn't distinguish.

"I have his shoes!" screamed one, hugging them until she probably had the imprint on her chest.

"I claim his shirt!" shouted another one, ripping it off him savagely before smelling it and snarling at the other girls to get their own "Shuichi fan object."

"I'll get his pants!" exclaimed the leader, making all the girls stop, stare hungrily and snicker avidly.

Poor Kurama was so out of it, he could only see blurs of people and didn't realize that those extremists fan girls were probably about to steal more of him than his material possessions. None of those barbarian fan girls noticed, nor cared, that he was injured and bleeding.

Heck he could die and they wouldn't care as long as they tasted his blood and stripped him of everything he owned. The eager leader had her hands on Kurama's pants, about to unbutton it, when she heard a loud snort.

"You bitches never quit." said a mocking voice belonging to a Yankee, the toughest girl "punk" in their school.

"What's it to you anyway Sachi? Unless you want to tell us you've got a silly crush on our Shuichi." snapped Yuki, letting go of Kurama's pants, standing in front of him protectively.

"As if. But a klutz like you could never understand. Now get lost, before I lose my patience and decide to imprint the wall on your face. Permanently." replied Sachi, cracking her knuckles at the pack of hyenas.

Yuki snorted but nodded to her pack to get lost and they all left the alley under a terrifying glare of the Yankee. Pushing herself off the wall, Sachi slowly walked to the injured prey, recognizing him as a top student.

"What the hell are you doing out so late pretty boy?" she muttered, kneeling down to pick him up. "Oh you must be freezing..." she noticed he was now shirtless thanks to those-- greedy sluts. Sighing softly, she took off her black coat that reached down to her ankles and put it on his injured torso.

"Damn you're out of it... I doubt they were ferocious enough to injure you like that." she kept on talking softly to him, more to herself though. Walking out of the alley by more or less dragging him, Sachi managed to get him on her motorcycle.

Sitting behind him, she revved the engine then kept on hand around his chest while the other was kept on the handle and she sped through the dark night. She giggled softly when she felt his long hair tickling her neck while her own black shoulder length hair was flying behind her, for she didn't wear a helmet.

After five minutes of riding, Sachi parked in a swift move and turned off the engine in front of her house. Without a word, she carried Kurama inside, through the back door and up into her room to make sure she wouldn't cross paths with her older brother.

Setting the knocked out boy on her bed, she took her coat off him and discreetly went to the bathroom to get a cloth and some alcohol along with some bandages. '_I've always wanted to be a nurse..._' she thought semi ironically.

Walking back into the room, she could hear him groan absurdities. "Now now... no need to be vulgar. You could at least say thanks." sighed Sachi, cleaning the blood from the side of his face. Kurama moaned softly, his head turning to the side as his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh _now _ you're awake... Still alive?" teased Sachi, busy working on a wound on his stomach. Kurama coughed and sat up, or at least tried to but a hand shot out of nowhere and pushed him back down. The person was pretty strong, he thought, because he didn't even bother trying to stand back up.

A hand on his forehead, Kurama let out a soft "Oh my head..."

"Yeah, I bet it's throbbing pretty loudly. Hell, mine would be too, especially after those vandals slammed it into the ground." scoffed a voice. So it was a girl? Must be _some _ girl to get him to stay down.

"Who are you?" muttered Kurama, trying to distinguish the girl's features in the dark room. A soft giggle answered him.

"Depends what time of the day it is." she replied, refusing to identify herself just yet. "But I'll tell you I found you, getting mobbed by those crazy weirdos from school and my guess is, Yuki was about to rape you. But that's just a guess."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kurama coughed uneasily, "So you took me here... for what purpose?" I guess he should be suspicious... maybe she was making up all that just to have him to herself.

"To help... I guess... Don't worry, I won't try anything funny-- quite yet." she smirked in the darkness, "Just kidding." she added, giggling softly.

Kurama sighed in relief, feeling something sticky being put on his stomach. "All done." said the anonymous girl, standing up to stare down at him. "You better rest for now, it's around 1am."

"Thank you..." replied Kurama, still unable to see what his "savior" looked like. He thought he heard a small yawn before any answer was made.

"Yeah, sure. Well, goodnight." and the mysterious rescuer walked out of the room, the moonlight shining through the open door briefly before it was closed again. Kurama heard another set of footsteps, heavier ones and instantly the quiet house turned into an outraging loud arena.

"What are you doing home so late bitch?" yelled a deep voice that Sachi ignored, or tried to until he slapped her so hard there was a collision sound against the door she came closed.

"Damn you crazy bastard, why do you care? Not like I'm asking your fucking permission to stay in this godforsaken house! It's not even freakin' yours!" hollered a really pissed off voice.

"No wonder you're always covered in bruises, that attitude of yours 's gonna cost a lot more than that one day, you'll see bitch. Everyone else will reject you, like your own family did! You crazy bastard child." hissed the deep voice before the footsteps were heard squeaking away.

The silence that followed was so profound it was deafening. Outside the room, leaning on the door was Sachi, her head bowed so low it seemed her chin touched her chest. Her black hair covered and protected her from the moonlight and anyone who might look.

Inside the room, Kurama remained quiet. He still didn't know who she was, but apparently some kind of delinquent if even her family rejected her. For a second, he thought he heard a quiet sob but when he listened again he just heard her footsteps walking away. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, was fast asleep.

* * *

Ok I cut it right here instead of going on so I have the start of the next chapter. Hey who knows, the more you review the more I might study and do well on my tests and then come back to writing. But I won't force you. Constructive criticism encouraged though! 


	2. She sure is special

Note: I dedicate this chapter to _Kotori-chan_ who has been the first to review! But the "enjoy" part goes to everyone. D

**Disclaimer **: I'm proud to say I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but my OC and the oh so wonderful plot!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: She sure is special  
**

Kurama woke up at the smell of blood. Sure it wasn't a lot, but heck it was in the same room and his kitsune nose was sensitive about that. He sat up slowly, his wounds from his mission the day before still aching, but not as bad as last night.

Quickly scanning the room, his eyes rested on a beat up figure on the ground. '_So that's her..._' he thought, his body frozen for a split moment and when he decided to take action to help her in return, he saw her stir and get up like anyone would after sleeping on the floor: groaning.

"Damn that's not as comfortable as I last recall it..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her sore butt before noticing last night's prey was awake. "Ah, so you're not dead after all." grinned Sachi.

"... Not yet. Should I be?" politely inquired Kurama, noticing he was lacking a shirt and shoes.

"That depends on you." replied the teenager, stretching her sore arms, yawning quietly.

"What-- happened to you?" frowned Kurama, folding one arm over his stomach, trying to prevent more pain. Sachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow then looked at herself quickly.

"Oh... Nothing." she replied, turning her back on him, mentally cursing for him to keep his questions to himself. (1)

"..." That silence proved Kurama wasn't easily fooled, but wouldn't push it.

"Can you walk?" inquired Sachi, wheeling around on her heels, no traces of blood visible though he could still smell it. All he could see, were bruises.

Kurama stood up slowly. His wound was aching and pulling his flesh apart even more, but he'd survive until he got home. He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah..."

Sachi rolled her eyes and made him sit down rather brutally, sliding some old shoes on. "They'll fit until you get back. The hyenas kinda stole them and I didn't think it'd be worth destroying their-- plastic surgery faces. Even though they still need some facial work." she smirked then looked at him again.

"Your shirt's kinda dead... I'll get you one though." she looked around then dashed out of the room and came back after a few minutes with a lose, white, button up shirt. "That should do it. Here, put it on." But really, she forced it on him. It was like a mother dressing a child, except the kid in this case can talk and walk and dress by himself...

"Ow!"

"Shh. Be quiet." ordered Sachi, pulling his arms through the sleeves. "There. All set." she started buttoning him up quickly with expert hands, her eyes not even stopping to stare at his chest. Heck, she had the time to stare at him all night long, right?

Kurama on the other hand wasn't used anymore to this kind of attention. Sure his mom helped him dress sometimes, but only the refining touches like a tie or something. Never the entire shirt anymore... It felt strange, but nice, and so, his face turned a pale shade of red.

At that very instant, done with last button, Sachi looked up and saw the shade of his face. She laughed quietly and dropped both arms on her knees, since she was kneeling, "Know something? Your face and your hair matching looks adorable."

Kurama blinked once, then felt his cheeks heat up even more before he could finally control it. Sachi laughed and stood up, "I'll take you home." she grabbed one of his arm and jerked him up, making him wince. "Oh don't be such a baby." she snickered and led him out the door, down the stairs and out the back door as quickly as possible.

'_Damn... what's **with ** her?_' thought Kurama, slightly amazed but also feeling a tinge of anger. How could she treat him like a such a wuss? He wasn't a baby for crying out loud! But what she did at that moment really, well-- hurt.

"We'll walk. I don't take my bike during the day." said Sachi, closing the door behind him.

"Um... bike?" he couldn't picture a goth-like girl such as her on a pink bicycle.

Sachi snorted, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder. "Bike. Motorcycle." But she couldn't help the growing smirk tugging at her lips and had to bite down her lower lip to keep the chuckle quiet.

Kurama slightly sweat dropped and walked behind her, he still didn't know her name. Which made him wonder--

"How do you know where I live?" he inquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

Sachi giggled quietly and stopped in her tracks. "I don't." she smiled sheepishly and walked behind him, putting two forceful hands on his shoulders, pushing him in front. "You walk. I follow." she nodded to herself, brushing back a strand of hair to where it came from.

They walked for a while in silence, Kurama slightly bending over so that his skin wouldn't be pulled even more, increasing the size of his wound. "So... what school do you go to?" asked Kurama in a semi pained voice. Damn, he'd missed the end of the sidewalk.

"Yours." replied Sachi, gently rubbing one sore cheek while he was walking in front of her.

Surprised, Kurama looked over his shoulder. "You do?"

"Are you deaf or what? I just said so. Yes. I do. But you don't know me, obviously, first of all because I flunk all my tests and you wouldn't... hang around my crowd much."

"I see." politely replied Kurama, trying to remember miscellaneous people he met at school. But he sure couldn't remember her face. And he was pretty sure he would remember her face. It was so... simple and pretty. Except covered in light bruises and scratches.

"Look. It's better you know nothing about me. Just for your reputation's sake." said Sachi simply, picking at her growing nails.

'_Harsh._' thought Kurama but kept on walking slowly. "And why would that be?" he still wanted to know. He'd never really met a goth... Well ok, she wasn't really a goth. But that's as close as you get. Right?

After five minutes of silent walking, they reached Kurama's house "Well, there it is..." he said, looking back at the nameless girl, who looked up.

"Oh... that was fast. 'k, see ya." she replied, turning around and heading back to-- wherever she was headed.

"... Wait-- what's your name?" called the fox, his curiosity poking in.

The girl turned halfway around, a small grin on her lips. "Sachi." she replied, already waving with one hand, walking towards her unknown direction again.

"Sachi-- can't you come in?" inquired the gentleman with red hair and huge bandage on his stomach. The girl laughed, her light voice echoing through the semi empty street.

"Why should I? See ya." she waved another hand above her shoulders and disappeared as soon as she took a left, leaving Kurama slightly confused but smiling faintly. She sure was special.

So he walked in, taking off his shoes to remember they weren't his. Snap, he forgot. And the shirt too... Oh well, that just gave him an excuse to search for her at school. Who knows, maybe she'd act differently at school.

* * *

Stupid evil evil evil evil AP tests! They're OVER! W00t! Over! Done! ... But I failed... . Except the french literature... but I don't think I did so well on that... Then I failed the SAT IIs... then I learned my grandpa died... . This week's been all over the place... 

So sorry if the end of this chapter sucked, I just kinda wanted to finish it to give you something to read while I-- work on my other stories... ;; cough Well I have to keep it balanced... ish... which I'm not doing... But you're welcome to read my other stories (even though I suck at summaries) some others aren't that bad, if I dare say so myself.

Some poems (one of them "words of wisdom" according to a reviewer" are on and feel free to read if you have the time.

Also, if you keep checking my profile from time to time, you'll see some changes in the bottom section (with all the stories thing) and that'll give you an idea of how many different ideas roam my head and explain the slow writing process...

Anywho, thanks for reading this really long after-- story thing... Review if you enjoyed:P

(1) It does make sense, it's not an error... just have to get my meaning...

And I just remembered I'm not allowed to answer reviews on here anymore... But I don't think anyone reviewed on here so it's not a problem!


	3. Bipolar much?

Whee! School is over! I have a part time job now! Ahem... I never thought I posted this story so far back! I apologize for the long wait for an update but finally, here it is! And I updated my profile... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, would I bother getting good grades?

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bipolar much?**

Different yes, but he sure didn't imagine that. Let me back up a moment, the next day, when Kurama went back to school, he looked before school for this mysterious Sachi who supposedly went to the same school as him. Which, in itself was quite a surprise.

It was curious that he couldn't find her anywhere though. Of course, being the independent fox he was, he didn't bother asking around, and that probably saved his reputation as star of the school. It was during his last class that the principal called him in his office. Obediently, he went during class as requested.

Once he arrived there, Kurama had to literally dodge the door that appeared to have been kicked open by someone-- apparently angry. "Sachi I will not allow you to leave!" scolded the principal authoritatively.

The girl turned her back on Kurama, glaring at the man behind his desk, "Oh yeah? Just try and stop me." she spat bitterly. If looks could kill, lets just say the principal would be shreds right now...

'_Wow... it's her!_' thought Kurama, slightly with a blank mind. He could feel anger emanating from her, and not just a little. He felt it like a massive tsunami, it was so strong! So maybe humans aren't strong, but they sure feel a lot.

"Sac--" started Kurama with a small smile, which he quickly lost once the girl turned around. His eyes slightly widened. The pretty face he saw yesterday was anything but soothing. It was devoid of any sympathy and he thought for a second she hated _him_ for something he didn't do. Kurama stared, his mouth barely agape. Could she _really_ be the same person?

Now he understood... He knew why the entire school avoided her like the plague. No one had the guts to stand up to her. Not like the thought of that would even graze their frightened minds. Sachi looked-- murderous and ready to jump on someone's throat in a second. '_Note to self: never make her angry._'

And before he could even finish saying her name, she had disappeared. A loud sigh made Kurama snap out of his trance and look up: the principal was rubbing his temples. Poor guy, must have a lot of pressure...

"Shuichi... Please, take a seat." said the principal, a hand gesturing towards a chair.

Different indeed. Boy was he glad Sachi had somehow vanished, though now he couldn't find her on campus or anywhere and he knew now to not ask around on her whereabouts. She was basically a bird. Migrating when and wherever she wanted to. She didn't have the "normal" tight bonds that restricted her to his environment, this-- prison.

Now that school was over, maybe he could catch a glimpse of Sachi and give her stuff back... Or not. She was nowhere in sight. No trace of her whatsoever. '_That's strange..._' Ok so maybe he could go to her house and drop the stuff off.

On second thoughts, he'd probably get lost on the way. Sighing softly, he went to his locker and unloaded the unnecessary weight when two girls came up to him. He smiled gently when really he was thinking '_There we go again..._'

Somehow able to dodge the painful encounter with the sweet and caring girls, Kurama dropped his school bag at home and picked up the grocery list left on the table. "Lets see..." he whispered to himself, staring at the list with one hand rubbing his chin.

Once in the store, he roamed the rows with a basket in hand, which progressively became heavier. But at least, it's good exercise and can keep his muscles in shape! ... Who am I kidding? We all know he works out everyday... Anyway, he patiently waited in line as the old woman in front of him took her sweet time to get out, then paid for his groceries and left.

Upon noticing the street lamps lit and the setting sun barely visible through gaps in between buildings, Kurama hurried to get home before his mom beat him to it. It was sort of a game between them, whoever came home first didn't have to cook dinner. Unfair yes, but fun since it was the only game he could play that wasn't childish.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You can't keep ditching meetings like that, or else you're next!" shouted two angry voices in a parallel street. Had he not heard a familiar voice reply, Kurama would have never thought anything more of those random yells. But--

"Shut up, I told you I couldn't make it this last week damnit!"

'_Sachi?_' Kurama's eyebrows perked up in mild surprise.

"What the hell, you swore your _brother_ wouldn't be an issue. Or are you too scared to fucking hit him?" spat another angry voice. How many people were there?

With his fox agility and his ancient expertise as thief, Kurama managed to get a good view of the scene that was now in front of him. He kept quiet but listened closely, he wasn't exactly sure what kind of girl Sachi was, but maybe this was going to clarify some things.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" replied Sachi bitterly with venom dripping from her voice, her fists were tightly clenched, her nails digging into her skin. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" The girls around her snickered, starting to walk in a menacing circle around her.

"Oh we know, believe us."

"Yeah we know all about your visit to school."

Sachi's eyes slightly widened for half a second before she glared murderously at them, whirling on her heels to glare at the tallest girl. "So what?" she snarled back, "Since when is the school off limits?"

"Oh how brave. You arrogant slut, you know full well the school is off limits!"

"No, it's in our zone. And since when am I tailed anyway?" she snapped, glaring from girl to girl.

"Ever since the beginning." sneered the leader, the toughest girl there.

Sachi's mouth opened in bewilderment, realization washing over her. "Y-you-- you i _never_ /i trusted me?" she inquired barely over a whisper.

The gang of girls snickered as the leader snorted, "Why the hell would we trust a bitch like you? You think we'd just let you in our gang 'cuz you say so? Dream on, girl. The streets have strict rules, I think you broke them all."

"W-what do you mean? You never told me any rules!" shouted Sachi, betrayal apparent in her voice and her voice.

Another wave of snickers brushed against her, "We know... it was all a test. And you **fail**."

Sachi lowered her head, her black hair covering both sides of her face, her fists clenching even more. When she next spoke, her voice was quivering from such much anger. "You're telling me," she started softly, though the anger and bitterness were still very discernible, "that all this time-- when I relied on all of you... it was just a fucking game?"

Her head snapped up, and Kurama witnessed her murderous, extremely pissed face, just like at school earlier today. He had a really hard time believing the girl who helped me the day before could even laugh so lightly. Now it seemed all her being was consumed by hatred.

The group of punks stopped circling her and took a minuscule step back, one girl barely controlling a flinch. The leader smirked, crossing her arms on her chest. "And what if it was? What the hell are you going to do about it? Beat us up? You're outnumbered Sachi."

Sachi didn't answer, her eyes seemed to be glowing red, as if a fire was burning her very soul. "You bitches want to know why I'm living with those bastards right now?" she hissed, a small drop of blood trickling down her hand before falling on the cement. Without waiting for an answer, she continued "My family abandoned me for some crazy superstition. Cowards."

The leader shrugged, "Oh... and we should care? Just get the bloody hell out of here!" she pointed a finger towards an adjacent street.

"I'm not done!" yelled Sachi, controlling her body from trembling in pure anger. "Then, the oh-so angelic neighbors came into _my_ house and appropriated it as if it always belonged to them! They always said it came from the goodness of their hearts." she chuckled dryly, "My ass. They just wanted my house."

"Look, we-don't-care! You're done for, finished! Every gang in this city knows to reject you or beat the living hell out of you if you get too close. Get lost!" chimed in the leader, clearly not seeing where story time was taking them.

"Shut... up." snarled Sachi, the intensity of the fire in her eyes quadrupling. "You want to know why I joined you Yankees?" she asked, her murderous glare eying each girl after the other. "Anger management. If I get too pissed, something bad happens. So I took it out on our 'enemies' as you classify them. And you know what else? I'm really pissed right now, if you value your life-- run." finished Sachi, turning her hatred-filled eyes towards the leader.

The gang honestly didn't know what to believe, they doubted she could kill them, they had seen her in action and admitted she was a good street fighter, but they thought she didn't have the "spirit" to keep going. How wrong they were.

Kurama noted a peak in Sachi's low spirit energy, but what emanated from her wasn't spirit energy per say, it was-- different. Anger? Sadness perhaps. Whatever it was, it was scaring the Yankees away, all but five of them ran off.

Sachi's usual hazel eyes (1) seemed to have burned up to become a vivid red, heck no it was more like a wild fire. The five girls left clenched their fists, the leader slightly intimidated "We won't let you order us around. Who the hell do you think you are?" she spat angrily, but not nearly as angry as Sachi was.

"I just didn't feel like killing anyone anymore, but if you insist." And she took an offensive stance, her shoulder length hair barely blowing in the light breeze. The five girls snorted and attacked her at the same time. Kurama was about to jump in and intervene when he noticed a small smirk.

'_She's-- smiling?_' he thought confusedly. Why would she be smiling? It's one against five, aren't the odds against her? Intriguing girl indeed... But he also noticed her smirk made her look like someone who enjoys bloodshed, someone who escaped an asylum or prison.

He watched-- no, stared as she fought. She had the grace of a ballerina, the strength of a lion, the speed of a jaguar, the agility of a lynx and the beauty of a swam. Deadly. Literally. As Kurama blinked, he heard a muffled shout and what resembled the sound of a bone breaking. Snapping out of his-- trance, he observed as the leader fell on her side, tears pouring from her eyes, one arm trying to push her up while her other-- bent the wrong way.

The other four girls stopped fighting and stared at Sachi in a mix of awe, horror and disgust. "You monster! How could you?" yelled a girl who bent to pick up her fallen leader.

Sachi laughed dryly, "How could **I**? Now that's funny..." She lost her smile, glaring. "How could **you**?" she spat bitterly as the five girls disappeared in a narrow street, escaping that deranged, mad girl.

Kurama's mouth was barely open, debating whether he should go to her or disappear just as he had sneaked in. In the end, he voted for the latter. Maybe it was safest... for his sake. Besides, now he was sure to be on dinner cooking duty, his mom was way ahead of him.

He thought he heard a sob, just like the night before through the door, but corrected himself in that it was a-- chuckle? What the heck? This girl was really confusing...

He glued himself to the wall as Sachi walked past him, oblivious of him. Or anything else for that matter. She seemed in a daze... and a thick one. What was wrong with her? Did it have to do with her parents leaving because of a supposedly silly superstition? He'd have to look more into that... but for now, better hurry home before the ice cream in his bag melted completely.

Dinner duty. Oh great...

* * *

(1) I don't think I ever mentioned her eye color, so-- I picked one. If I did and just couldn't find it, let me know. Thanks! 

Whee! I wrote-- 3 pages of this in like... an hour. o.O Amazing... Maybe it's the power of vacation. Yeah, but no. :P It's just my very own genius. cough Err, don't mind my alter ego... . I mean-- (cough) Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll explain... things later, though the superstition part was made up. Maybe I'll come up with something good. Tell me if you want a lemon in this or not.

Until next time then, ja ne!


	4. Lucky day?

I love reviewers! - They make me feel special. So thank you all!

** Disclaimer**: No, still nada... Sorry but I can't own such a great series overnight... It takes time, effort and $$!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lucky day **

Putting the dishes in the dishwasher after a succulent dinner, Kurama bid good night to his mother and went into his room, changing in his pajamas with half a mind. He barely noticed he put his pants on backwards. "I wonder what she meant by saying she didn't feel like killing someone _anymore_..." he pondered in a mutter, folding his arms under his head.

And what a strange phenomenon that happened with her aura. He was positive it wasn't spirit energy but it felt-- strong. Closing his eyes, Kurama heard the conversation again, words echoing in his head, bouncing off one side to echo on the other. Without noticing, he slipped into a deep sleep.

So deep Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. "Shuichi, you're going to be late!" Kurama's eyes widened, he overslept? Sheesh, having Sachi on his mind before sleeping didn't seem like a good idea after all.

Hurrying into his pink uniform, Kurama rushed out of the house without breakfast and was halfway to school when his communicator rang. Stopping at the corner of an alley, he picked it up "Yes, what is it?"

"I have an urgent mission for you, Yusuke's stubbornness got the best of me and Kuwabara-- couldn't possibly do this mission alone. I can't locate Hiei either..." trailed the ruler of Reikai, Koenma. Kurama sighed softly and nodded for him to continue, getting he was the one and only last resort.

- - - -  
"Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, barely dodging the blast of spirit energy that nearly ripped his head off. The demon ducked at the last moment, snickering loudly at Kurama's futile attempt to stop him.

"I will destroy that ningen city." he sneered in his oh so ugly voice, "The likes of you won't stop me!" And another blast of spirit energy hit Kurama right in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

When Kurama opened his eyes, the street was empty. The demon had vanished. "Damnit!" he cursed loudly, hurriedly getting back up on his feet, only then noticing he was bleeding again. He clenched his jaw to repress a painful groan. His wound was open again, and it was worse...

How long had he been out? Judging by the sun, at least twenty minutes. "Shit, this isn't good!" he snapped at himself, sniffing the air to find the lingering scent of the demon he was supposed to kill. Or at least prevent the destruction of this city! Or anything else for that matter...

Trying to ignore the weird stares he got from people walking by, Kurama followed the faint trail the demon had unintentionally left behind. He covered his wound as best as he could with one arm, hoping he wouldn't meet anybody he knew...

Finally he turned left, entering the ugly part of town where all the drunkards, rapists, murderers, thieves and fellow asylum escapee lived. Swallowing dryly, Kurama kept on walking, on the lookout for that demon. He could hear snickers and wolf whistles as he walked by. He had to suppress a frown from forming on his face, if he didn't, he'd be in trouble...

"Hey there pretty boy." greeted an ugly, tall and obviously drunk man. His stench was so strong Kurama wondered why he hadn't picked it up as soon as he entered this part of town. "Have any cash for me?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I do." politely replied Kurama, avoiding the man's blood shot eyes as he walked around him.

"Don't give me that crap!" shouted the drunkard, spitting in an oh so fashionable manner. "You're a stinkin' rich bastard, give me your money!"

Kurama closed his eyes while dodging the tall man's lame attempt to grab him. "I told you I don't have any. Please don't bother me unless you want to get hurt." replied Kurama in his usual calm manner. It was hard to believe he cursed earlier...

His eyes snapped open, '_There!_' Kurama dashed away from the loud, obnoxious drunk and ran towards the stronger demon scent. He had to be there! With his graceful speed, Kurama avoided any obstacles and finally found himself facing the back of the demon.

"Gotcha!" snapped the demon, suddenly turning around, his fangs growing longer as his clawed hand grabbed Kurama's throat. He was too surprised to do anything, he thought he had been quiet! His eyes were wide open until he felt something sharp sinking into his neck.

A loud, agonizing scream escaped Kurama's mouth as he felt himself grow weak. Since when did this type of demon suck out your blood? The demon chuckled, satisfied with his blood intake. "Hmm, demon blood. My favorite. But yours, dear Youko, is quite special and tasty."

If Kurama could have asked something, he would have, but right this instant he was too drained to do anything so he helplessly watched the demon lick his bloody lips clean. '_Vampire... descendant... I-- forgot..._' dizzily thought the red head, trying to fight the black dots clouding his already hazy vision.

He fell completely on his side, his eyes now closed, feeling blood trickle down his neck. Nobody would find him here... Nobody with good intentions at least. '_Are those-- footsteps?_'

"Hey you." snapped a familiar voice, "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Get lost, onna." growled the demon's deep voice. "He's mine."

"Hell no he isn't. Not if I have a say in it."

A deep growl met that reply. Alright, so the demon was pissed. What next? "I'll drain you of your blood if you don't piss off!"

The girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. "Oh great. More threats. Is that one I should take seriously or is it just another empty one?"

To answer that, the demon leaped on her, his mouth wide open. The girl dropped down, waiting for the guy -she honestly didn't know better- to be right above her before unleashing a kick that managed to send that flying corpse into a brick wall before falling into an open dumpster.

A snort was heard when the lid of the dumpster fell on the head of the guy who was already getting up. "Amateur." spat the girl, taking a few steps towards the barely conscious red head. "You seem to make it a habit to be in trouble whenever I'm around..." she mused quietly, smiling slightly.

Sachi's smile vanished when she noticed Kurama's skin color. It was pale. Really, really pale. "Oh, shit." muttered Sachi, one hand pushing her hair back on her shoulders. She took out a black handkerchief from her pocket and quickly wrapped it around his neck, noticing some blood dripping out of his mouth too.

'_This isn't going to do the trick..._' she frowned deeply, hearing the dumpster explode into tiny metal pieces. Raising her head slowly, her jaw set firmly, Sachi glared at the guy who approached slowly, cracking his neck. He looked pissed. Actually, he probably was beyond pissed...

"What did you do to him?" she inquired coldly, standing up in a blink, her fists clenched. She didn't know why the hell she cared. She just did. He seemed like a nice guy. And the fact that he was about to die pissed her off.

"I warned you onna," sneered the demon with a smirk, revealing his ugly fangs, "that I'd suck your blood out unless you buzzed off."

Sachi glared, feeling her anger rising. What an arrogant bastard. "Is bragging all you do?" she snapped, positioning her right foot further back than her left one. She'd kick that bastard's ass back to Russia if she needed to.

The demon chuckled loudly, his eyes -more like snake slits- glared full heartedly at the mortal girl in front of him. "I'll take great pleasure in torturing you slowly, and I won't kill you even when you beg for death!" and he leaped on her again, his clawed hands extended in front of him.

Surprised at the change in speed, Sachi barely managed to dodge his frontal assault, resulting in two deep gashes in her right shoulder. The demon then rolled in the air, managing to land not on the ground, but on the wall where he kicked himself off to nearly fly towards a stunned Sachi.

What happened next, Sachi doesn't really know. All she can remember is feeling something sharp in her right shoulder, her head and back hitting the wall as her butt hit the floor, a black curtain assailed her vision and when she was able to see again, the guy was dead.

Groaning as she stood up, Sachi glanced at the corpse, frowning as she noticed he was cut in half vertically. "What the--" but she was interrupted by a cough. Whirling around, she remembered all about pretty boy! "Oh yeah-- shit!" she cursed, kneeling next to him before gently pulling him into a sitting position.

Apparently, blood had entered his lungs because he sure was coughing up a lot of it. "Great..." she nibbled on her bottom lip, debating whether to get him to a place before or do it now. "Screw it." she whispered and took off the black handkerchief she had tied around his bleeding neck a few minutes before.

"This may be awkward, but I think it'll work..." she mumbled to him, putting his head on her right shoulder as she leaned down to the right side of his neck. She saw four bite marks, like some kind of leeches would leave... except-- not? Taking in a small breath, Sachi placed her lips over the first wound. It was small, yes, but it sure let out a lot of blood.

Remembering something from a magazine on how to suck out poison, Sachi began to gently suck out Kurama's blood in the hope it would help heal him quicker. Meanwhile, Kurama -who had been more or less out of it with just the knowledge of someone holding him- snapped his eyes open at the strange and unexpected feeling coming from his neck.

He knew that smell... It was-- that girl's smell. He blinked slowly, trying to push the haze haunting his mind away. '_Sa-sachi... that was her name..._' he finally remembered. He felt something drip down his throat and coughed again, spitting out the nasty taste. '_It's-- it's poisoned?_'

Sachi removed her lips from his neck, her mouth full of blood and spat it on the ground next to her, feeling her tongue itch slightly. She thought she heard the cute red head mutter something but brushed it off before sucking on the second small wound, then repeated the process until she had sucked all four wounds clean of dirty blood.

Wiping her lips free of the pretty boy's blood, Sachi wrapped her handkerchief around his neck -this time for good- before wiping his bloody mouth on her hand. "It's your lucky day I guess..." said the girl softly, slinging one of his arm around her neck as she pulled him up.

Kurama barely registered what the heck was going on, but one thing was certain: using his rose whip in his condition could only be harmful... Don't tell me you just thought the demon dropped dead of his own accord right? Of course not! Kurama, when Sachi's vision went blank -more like black- used his rose whip to slice the demon in half.

"Great... just the night I came out to beat the shit out of someone I have to land on you. Tough luck I guess, but you're lucky I got my bike today." she kept on talking to the barely conscious boy. "Oi! Are you listening?" she glanced down at him when he didn't answer and noticed his head was touching his chest, his long red hair covering his face.

A sigh escaped her lips and she walked quietly to her black motorcycle. Shifting him so that she could grab him under the arms, she slung one of his legs over the motorcycle and then sat behind him, one hand holding him at the waist. Sachi turned on her engine, took the crutch off and let the roar echo through the night as she sped towards her house.

Heck she had no idea where he lived anymore... Sure he showed her once, but that didn't mean she had to remember. Besides, he showed her during the day. At night, everything looked different. Letting the wind play with her hair, Sachi wove in and out of lines the cars created, well there wasn't much of a traffic close to eleven but-- nonetheless, she expertly avoided all the red lights and cops.

Accelerating on the last straight line, Sachi then grabbed the breaks, only to notice they didn't work. "What the bloody--!" She tried again and again, the front ones, the rear ones... They didn't work! "Goddamnit!" she slammed her fist on the handlebar, reaffirming her grip on Kurama's chest as she took the last turn a bit too fast and there they went flying off...

* * *

Wow... I can't believe I finished this already! o.o One day... I wrote it all in one day! (Short day too...) I guess I didn't feel like writing another story ;; You guys should feel lucky... I have a good vibe and new ideas for this story... well random, but hopefully it'll turn out ok. D 

So, who wants a lemon later?


	5. Lovehate relationship

Forgive any-- weirdness in this chapter but erm, I'm really exhausted from work and I really wanted to give you guys an update so... yeah, it might be the best chapter. I hope I'll make it up to you next time!

**Disclaimer**: Sorry to disappoint. I didn't become a billionaire overnight so I didn't buy anime...

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love-hate relationship, with no love involved  
**

A high pitch screech bounced off the buildings, reverberating up and down the street as the motorcycle skid down, sparks flying from where the metal scratched the cement. Sachi's bike finally stopped when it collided with a parked car and, well... lets just say it wasn't pretty. The motorcycle was a wreck and now the alarm of the car was echoing loudly through the street, causing people to turn on their lights.

Quite a few turned on their lights actually because the once dark street was now getting packed with people in bathrobes, not looking quite awake. Although curiously enough, at the sight of bodies on the ground, they seemed to be fully awake and began calling each other, crowding around the two teenagers.

Oh sorry, let me back up a second. Sachi's breaks didn't work for some reason and when Sachi turned onto this street, her speed was too great. So basically, she and Kurama were sent flying off the bike. Kurama was out of it, that was clear so, any reflexes he normally would have to protect himself, were nonexistent.

Sachi tightened her grip around him with one arm while the other was-- well she didn't know, but it was straight when she collided on the street. For the first seconds when her eyes were still open, the blurred world turned and turned-- wait, that was her. Never mind! Well then she shut her eyes and ignored the burning pain in her left leg, where the bike -as it went sliding down the street- seemed to have gripped her skin and torn her flesh downward.

The neighbors frowned in disgust. There was a lot of blood... "Did someone call an ambulance?" was a murmur running through the small crowd.

A groan interrupted their joyful reunion in the middle of the night. "Is she getting up?"

'_Ow... damn._' thought a not so happy teenage girl with a head throbbing like hell. Since it was night, and her vision wasn't completely normal at this moment, Sachi didn't even notice the crowd around her and pretty boy. All she could see was-- well... basically, just Kurama laying on the ground next to her.

Trying to stand up on her left leg, a cry of pain escaped her mouth. Now that blood rushed down, her vision cleared and she noticed the neighbors, cringing at her pain and the sight of blood. "What are you staring at?" she snapped, holding her right shoulder in pain. "Get lost!"

The neighbors obediently scurried away but stared from a distance as the girl they only knew by name picked up the unknown boy and limped towards her house. "Oh it's going to be loud now..." whispered an old lady from across the street. Other people nodded and went back in their houses, locking the doors and turning off the lights.

Hissing softly with each step she took, Sachi tried to ignore the pain coursing through her body as she dragged the unconscious Kurama inside her house, praying her "brother" wouldn't be home. So far so good, everything was dark and silent. Biting her bottom lip to keep her groans quiet, Sachi slowly got up the stairs, pain shooting through her left leg.

Once she finally pushed her door open, she dumped pretty boy on the bed -well, half of him anyway- and slumped on the ground, exhausted from the blood loss. '_Damnit... this is-- bad._' she winced as a finger barely grazed the wound on her leg. How the hell was she supposed to do anything like this?

A soft groan diverted her attention towards the body half on her bed. He seemed to be awake... "Are you-- ok?" inquired Sachi, sitting more comfortably on the ground, folding her left leg sideways while her left hand covered her stinging right shoulder. She could feel two gashes and something pricking towards the base of her neck.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, feeling something under his stomach but his knees being on the hard wooden floor. "... ok?" reached his ears.

He grunted, "W-what?" he pushed himself off the bed and sat against it, feeling drained of any energy.

"I asked you if you were ok."

Oh, that girl again. "Yeah I'm-- just... tired..." he replied, his neck unable to hold his head up, hence his head hit the mattress behind him.

Kurama then heard a soft sigh followed by a quiet chuckle. "That's reassuring. I thought you were dead for sure..." said Sachi, brushing her long black hair back over her shoulder again. "That guy-- I don't know what the hell he did to you, but I thought you were a goner for sure."

"..." Kurama's hand went up to his neck, barely touching where the demon had sucked out his blood. "What did you--?"

"I sucked out the blood." cut in Sachi, shrugging, briefly shaking her head once to clear any dizziness.

Kurama frowned, '_But it's poisoned..._' except he couldn't tell her that. Well, he probably could, but with some tact. He opened his mouth to say something else when the door of the room was kicked open, nearly flying off its hinges.

"You slut! What do you think you're doing bringing a bastard like him into this house?" yelled the obviously loved struck big brother.

Sachi snorted, glaring up at him "Shut your big fat mouth asshole, this house isn't yours!" she snapped, her anger level rising quite fantastically.

The full grown adult roared and stomped across the short distance separating both of them and grabbed her by the collar, spitting in her face as he spoke. "You'll learn to behave, bitch! Or else I'll make you regret ever being born!" he punched her face while throwing her against the wall. "And clean that mess up!" he pointed to the blood stains.

A dry laughter was heard in the room, which made the loving brother twitch. "What's so funny?"

Another laugh answered him before Sachi granted him a sneering glance, "You." She could see a vein pop in his forehead. "You and your macho attitude. How you think this house is yours. And that I'm your slave. But lets make something clear." she paused and glared at him full heartedly, "This is _my_ house and _nobody_ orders me around."

That only made the dear brother twitch more and shake in anger. "Shut your damn mouth wench!" he roared so loud the neighbors winced in their beds.

Meanwhile, precious Kurama hadn't moved a muscle and was listening -not like he had a choice- to the intense conversation between two obviously loving siblings. Right? He chose that particular instant to wince as his wound on his stomach made him hunch over to prevent any more pain.

In one quick movement -as quick as a lousy human can be- Sachi's long hated "brother" had Kurama up by the throat and was glaring daggers at him, his fist itching to punch the hell out of him. "You-- what the hell are you doing here?" he hollered while his right arm prepared to punch him.

As his fist rushed in the air to come in contact with Kurama's cute face, Sachi's eyes snapped wide open and before her brother's fist could hit Kurama, her face was in the way. So she got hit instead. Kurama was pushed back down, and lucky him he fell on the bed. His eyes had slightly widened and he propped himself up on his elbows to witness Sachi hit the ground in an undignified manner.

A low growl emitted from her throat as she slowly pushed herself up in a sitting position, her eyes narrowed in a death glare. "Touch him again, and you die." she snarled in a quiet, yet threatening voice.

Now what is a brother to do? First of all, consider the options... He doesn't have an extended choice, hence he pretended to be unaffected by her threat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door to his room before shaking like a vibrating cell phone.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurama as he slowly sat up on the bed, he felt dizzy for some reason and his shoulder was scraped from falling off the motorcycle, but as far as he knew, he didn't have an accident...

Sachi nodded once, slumping against the opposite wall, feeling drained of energy now. "Yeah I'll just... take a nap. Don't go out the room, and if he comes back, I'll hear him don't worry." she slightly smiled and let her head drop on her chest. Out like a candle.

'_... That sure was-- interesting... What the heck happened to her leg?_' he mused quietly, frowning ever so slightly. Exhausted nonetheless by the demon's attack, and feeling himself losing more blood from his open stomach wound, Kurama imitated her in that he slumped down on her bed and soon fell prey to a deep slumber.

It must have been barely an hour later that Kurama jerked up -or more like, was forced up- by a strong grip before he felt his cheek sting bitterly, then another punch was delivered into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him in addition of that free bonus groan of pain. Damn did that "brother" know how to punch.

Kurama was knocked quite a few more times until Sachi's low growl was heard over Kurama's soft groans. "Looking to die?" she snarled lowly, standing up like a ghost, her eyes narrowed into a deep glare.

The brother, or neighbor as we should correctly name him, glared at her before throwing Kurama against the wall -again!- and letting him fall on the bed one more time... "I warned you," hissed the teenage girl, her fists clenched tightly, "you'll die." she said simply, a smirk forming on her face.

The neighbor snorted, a cackle being heard before his obnoxiously loud laughter filled the room. "Hahaha! A slimy little cockroach like you-- kill me?" and his fit of laughter doubled. Obviously, he had planned his reply, or at least prepared his annoying laugh because none of it seemed natural. His muscles betrayed him anyway, they were tense and rigid.

"So you don't mind my smashing your nose in your brain, do you?" innocently smiled Sachi who, in the blink of an eye, was standing right in front of him. He was at least a head taller than her, but she looked pretty confident no matter what.

Ah ha! A twitch! A _nervous_ twitch! "Fine. Be a slut. I don't care." snapped the neighbor before hurrying out of the room and out of the house this time. Who knew where the heck he was headed. It was midnight! Probably a club to pick out a naive chick. But Sachi didn't care at all. Not right now at least, she had her peace.

"How's your leg?" inquired Kurama in a soft voice, his eyes showing concern.

Sachi shrugged, sitting down against the bed. He could tell she was holding in pain, and apparently she was biting her lip to do so. "I could tend to it, you know."

"Nah, that's ok. Don't bother."

"Bother? But you can't do anything like that! And if you let it stay in this condition, you'll get an infection."

"And they'll probably have to cut out my leg." laughed the black haired teenager. "Yeah yeah, whatever. My bike's dead so I don't give a damn."

"... Dead?"

"Oh yeah." chuckled Sachi, "I guess I didn't tell you... We had a bike accident."

'_O...k... That explains the leg. And my shoulder._' thought Kurama, glancing down at the sitting girl. "... Is that how your leg got hurt?" A nod answered him and he sighed softly. "At least it's not a concussion."

"Well you never know... I _do_ have a headache, now that you mention it." smiled Sachi, rubbing her temples briefly.

Kurama had to restrain himself from doing an anime fall. She could have a concussion but didn't say anything? What kind of idiot-- I mean, careless teenager would do that? ... Her apparently. "Ok well, I'm dead beat. See you in a.m." she yawned and, once again, her head fell forward and rested on her folded up right knee.

Kurama blinked and looked at her strangely. i '_She sure is-- unique._' /i he thought, trying to pinpoint what made her the way she was. He felt it again before, when her "brother" had come into the room. Her anger level had peaked up almost instantly. It was truly amazing but also frightening. What made her that way?

He hunched forward again, his wound on his stomach itching and burning. What the heck? Could it be the poison the demon left? '_I thought-- she sucked it out?_' he thought before blacking out on the bed, and this time with no interruption.

* * *

Whee, reviews accumulate. o.o - Thank you all! I'm very flattered and touched! bows And err-- I hope this chapter was up to your level of standards because... it felt a bit crappy to me. But that's just me. 


	6. Poisonous what?

Arg, this headache had me from Saturday late afternoon to all day Sunday hence shot my creativity. I didn't update as fast as I wanted to... (says I one week later...)

** Disclaimer**: Nope, sorry, don't own any anime, although I DID go to Anime Exposition. It was SO very cool! n.n

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Poisonous-- what? **

"Jeez Koenma, next time you send him on a mission alone at least make sure you know where he is!" yelled Yusuke in a reproachful tone.

"Oh shut it Yusuke, it'll be easy with Hiei's Jagan and I'm sure he's not in Makai. So get going!" shooed Koenma before returning to his stamping that we all know he adores...

Mumbling curses all the way out of Koenma's office, Yusuke turned a not so happy face to Hiei. "Please tell me you know where he is." he half begged, his eyes closed in supplication.

"Hn. Of course I do. The scent of his blood was too strong." replied Hiei before jumping in the portal linking Reikai to Ningenkai.

"Then lets get going! I'm starving!" and Yusuke jumped after Hiei, leaving Kuwabara the "honor" of jumping in last.

- - - -  
"You sure that's the house?"

"Hn. It reeks of blood."

Yusuke sighed, "Why the hell did Kurama have to go and get injured?" Hiei just shrugged.

"Well c'mon guys, don't let him die in there! If what Hiei says is true, then he's probably in a lot of pain. Get moving Urameshi!" and Kuwabara more or less kicked Yusuke's ass up to the front door.

"Sheesh Kuwabara, cool your horses. Kurama's not gonna die, he's a tough one." smirked Yusuke, pushing the door open in a creak.

The house was dark and silent, and not in a great condition. Lets just say, they were surprised somebody could live in it. "What's that stench?" frowned Yusuke, covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Mold." replied Hiei, his crimson eyes quickly glancing around the apparently deserted house.

"Gross." chimed in Kuwabara, looking as if he might throw up. "How can you even stay an hour in here?"

"Stop babbling." cut in Hiei, already halfway up the stairs. He could smell it. And he didn't like it. Something was off. He smelled blood sure, but something was in it. Following Hiei's acute nose, they pushed open a door that looked about to fall off its hinges, it was barely holding in place.

Kuwabara's and Yusuke's eyes widened, "N-no way!" Hiei frowned, the mold smell was gone in this room, but instead, something else replaced it.

They stared at Kurama's neck: the right side of it was black. Well not all black, but his veins were. "What the hell--?"

"So that's the smell..." muttered Hiei. "But it's such a strong smell, he couldn't possibly have that much poison in him." he continued mumbling, but Kuwabara and Yusuke heard him nonetheless.

"Holy sh-- cow! Is that a girl?" asked Yusuke to-- no one in particular but pointed at Sachi, who was still sleeping. Or so it seemed anyway.

"She doesn't look sick... except for the blood under her leg." blinked Kuwabara, staring at the sleeping form intently. Yusuke snorted at his remark and gave a nod to Hiei before he grabbed Kurama's arm and slung it over his shoulder.

Kurama groaned, his eyes barely fluttering open which made Yusuke snicker, "Jeez, what made you such a wuss?" he mocked as he pulled his fox friend off the bed.

"Yeah, what happened to the tough Kurama with undeniable logic?" added Kuwabara.

Hiei barely smirked, glancing one last time at the human on the floor. She smelled like the poison inside Kurama, but he simply assumed that it was because she had some of his blood on her clothes, which was true since the fox _had_ an open wound on his stomach.

"Hey guys--" started Kuwabara, staring at Kurama's hand over Yuuske's shoulder, "is he supposed to have black-- blood?"

Hiei's and Yusuke's heads instantly whirled towards Kurama's face, their eyes widening in shock. How the hell did they not see that a minute ago? His arm, his veins, his blood-- it was all black!

"What the--?"

"We have to hurry. The poison's quick and deadly." snapped Hiei.

"Hurry to where exactly? Do **you** know how to make the antidote?" yelled Yusuke, losing his -extremely short- temper.

"Easy enough. I'll find the demon who bit him. You two go to Genkai's." and he created a portal for Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." and pushed them in before vanishing from the girl's room and house.

- - - -  
A scream echoed throughout a dark street of the city as a tall, dark figure smirked and licked his lips free of blood. "Sweet dreams, darling." he snickered at the bloodless body sprawled in front of him before bursting out laughing like a maniac.

He could feel his prey growing weaker by the second, which ripped another dry laugh from his throat before he vanished from the crime scene.

- - - -  
Sachi winced in her sleep, something was burning within her. It itched and seemed to ascend in her body at an excruciating slow pace to, apparently, make the pain last longer. Her muscles started twitching, her left hand going to touch her shoulder before scratching her neck. She needed to make that pain go away!

Small whimpers left her throat, her eyes snapped shut tightly, her own nails digging into her flesh. Damn pain, go away! It was driving her nuts! Not only her neck was burning, but her entire right arm! It hurt so bad...

A dry chuckle made her open her eyes. Who the hell was in her room at this time of the morning? '_I thought that bastard-- had left..._' thought Sachi, referring to her brother.

"Aw what's the matter with you? Feeling too _weak_ to even stand up?" said the voice bitterly.

Sachi sat up straight against the bed, she didn't even attempt to move her left leg, it just hurt like hell. Her eyes slightly widened after staring at the figure standing proudly in her room. "Y-you! B-but I saw you-- you were dead!"

If she could have inched backwards, she would of. But she couldn't. She was stuck. "Now now, don't be frightened my dear." smirked the tall figure before kneeling in front of her menacingly, "I told you I'd kill you if you didn't piss off... but you didn't listen." he smiled in a really freaky way, tilting his way to the side. "And now, I have to keep my promise. I'm sure you taste delicious." he laughed lowly, licking his lips.

Sachi felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't a pleasant one, it was a cold shiver. She had a really, really, _really_ bad feeling about that guy... He didn't seem too-- normal. Or human for that matter.

"S-stay away!" she raised her left arm in front of her like a shield while trying to use her right arm to move sideways. Big mistake. Sachi had to bite her lip to keep that scream of pain from escaping her throat. If she could avoid it, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. I mean, you can't get more sadistic, right?

Another dry laugh answered her, a strong and cold hand grabbing her left arm, jerking her forward. First of all, she had no clue what was happening but what she registered was when her head hit the floor. Basically that's what happened: the person had pulled her forward and slammed her against the ground, keeping her left hand prisoner under his iron grip.

"You made two mistakes, onna." snickered the sickly, freakishly abnormal person, "The first one was calling me an 'amateur' but the second -although noble- was to try sucking out my venom."

Sachi's eyes widened. Did he just say-- venom? What the hell? A demonic laugh followed before he kept on talking, "There's just one trick to that... My poison spreads faster after being supposedly sucked out. Of course it's a different kind of pain than your own but, I must say you chose the most painful way to die."

Ok, this person definitely was sick. I mean, mentally challenged. Or just... not from this planet. "But don't worry, I won't let you suffer too long." he snickered again before pushing her head to the right and holding it there.

Panic seized Sachi. Her heartbeat quickened, she could feel a cold sweat running down her cheek. Who the hell was this guy? What did she do to him to get him so pissed off at her? ... Well, besides kicking his ass into a dumpster... Regardless! He didn't have to kill her for that! ... Right?

"N-n-no... L-let go of me!" she tried wriggling free but found it rather quite difficult. Why the heck was she so terrified of this guy? Terrified? She was more like, petrified. Unable to move, unable to think. It was as if she just turned into stone, except she could feel pain.

Speaking of pain, a sharp pain on the left side of her neck snapped her out of her hazy thoughts. What the hell did he just do? Did he-- did he just bite her? Ok this guy seriously has issues... who does he think he is? A dog? A snake? A freakin' bat?

As Sachi's pain increased, she felt his grip disappear and hence tried to move away. Unfortunately, she learned -the hard way- that, sorry, no can do. It'd just hurt like-- well, hell basically. The man laughed, amused at her misfortune -brought exclusively by him I might add- and stood up again. "I'll enjoy watching you die."

Sachi gasped for air, it felt like her neck was on fire. Both hands went up to her throat, scratching it until it bled, trying to get rid of the excruciating pain. Bad move. Her right arm throbbed, ripping a suppressed scream from her burning throat. Then she felt it go numb and fall to her side.

Her left hand squeezed her throat. Sachi didn't notice since the pain was so great, but she was strangling herself, cutting off her air supply. Her mind went blank, her mouth gaping -much like a fish would- for oxygen. The man sat on her bed, watching her with a spark in his eye.

It was obvious he enjoyed torture, pain and blood. It was written all over his face. More like, engraved on his face. "Good, good. Save me the trouble." he chuckled.

Sachi didn't even hear him talk, she was oblivious to everything except her pain. In her own little world, her little bubble of pain.

If she could have noticed something, it would have been the color of her right arm. Her veins were black, much like the right side of her throat and a small portion of her face. (1)

"Found you." said a deep voice, belonging to someone popping out of nowhere.

The man on the bed bolted to his feet, his eyes narrowing into a glare before smirking. "Well, well... if it isn't the Forbidden Child. I'm honored." said the demon, his eyes sparkling with joy. "To come add to my victim list. How noble."

"Cut the crap." replied Hiei, his katana unsheathed and pointed at the needed enemy. "I'm only here f--"

"For the girl?" interrupted the blood thirsty demon, he laughed. "Let me tell you, you're wasting your time. She's done for. Only a couple minutes left." he smirked, granting Sachi a short, satisfied glance. "Of course, being only a human, I'm surprised she can survive that long with two bites."

Hiei frowned, quickly glancing at the writhing girl on the floor. Drats, that wasn't part of the plan. "Hn. I'm not interested. I'm here to kill you."

A mocking laugh answered him, "You-- kill me?" The demon shook in another fit of laughter before he wiped his fake tears. "Oh I'm sorry, but seen as I already killed your dear friend Youko, you don't seem much of a challenge."

Hiei grit his teeth, his fist clenching on the hilt of his deadly -and sharp!- weapon. "Shut up." he hissed murderously, his crimson eyes glaring coldly at the almost-dead demon. Now, all he had to do was to kill him and bring the body to Kurama. Right? Easy enough...

(1) Think Cheza (Wolf's Rain) in need of water when they're in the forest... except only one side of her throat.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! Did I ever mention that? . Anyway, sorry I didn't update before and sorry if this chapter was-- crappy. It was like... a writer's block chapter, or just transition chapter... I hope you're enjoying this story although I'm sorry to say I have to think of an ending... 

Oh and, I've had one vote regarding the lemon comment. Anyone else has an opinion? Comment?


	7. Can't deny it

Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you? If not, well I'm saying it: I love you! The reviews make me really really happy... No joke. It made my day so much brighter and hyper-er... I went to see Pirates 2 at the first midnight showing and that totally made my day (I still have the music stuck in my head) but the reviews, made it all better! 3! And Superman was really good. I thought...

_Notice_: So there won't be a lemon after all. Good thing, because to be honest, I wasn't really sure how and when to include it. So... yeah, no lemon...

** Disclaimer**: I wish... but then again, so does everybody. I own Sachi and the wonderful plot. Don't steal!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Can't deny it  
**

Talk about complications. First of all, that ningen was not supposed to get involved. And how the heck she did he had no idea but apparently she had her share of the poison too.

"What will the almighty Jaganshi do?" snickered the demon, hopping from one foot to another teasingly, "Let her die and pitifully try to kill me? Or just end her suffering?" and he burst out in a hysterical laughter. If anyone had to take a vote for the most demented demon, he'd be the one.

"Tsk. Talk all you want. I'm only here for one thing." growled Hiei, aiming his katana in front of him in an offensive stance.

"Oh yes, yes... my blood. I know, but futile. That won't heal your precious friend at all." innocently smiled the demon, well, as innocent as he could _try_ to be.

Hiei frowned, making no verbal answer. He expected the demon to explain before he killed him which could possibly cause regrets later on. Bummer! "I can see you're angry." chuckled the demon, running a pale finger over his cold lips.

Angry wasn't really quite-- cutting it. Hiei felt like charging madly but knew that would solve nothing, unfortunately. If it weren't for a small whimper of pain, he'd still be glaring murderously, but now that he got back on track, he shot a glance at the suffering teenager.

Sachi's body was trembling on its own and although she had stopped strangling herself, she scratched her skin like a madwoman as if that could help her get rid of the pain. Hiei rolled his eyes, '_Baka onna._' and he was forced to use his Jagan to make her stop moving, or else it would make everything more difficult.

Her body kept shaking but at least she wasn't injuring herself any further, jeez what a moron. Well, considering the odds, she really didn't have a chance to survive, so why hurry your fate right?

"A magnificent sight you rob me of, Hiei." snarled the demon, getting impatient. He needed blood, and he needed it _now_.

An angered snarl made both guys turn their head towards the only girl in the room. Yes, the injured one, the crippled one, the crazy one, the masochist one, none other than Sachi! I'll cut down on theatrics and introductions now...

She laughed dryly, not able to stand up at all, but she **still** picked a fight with that asshole. "You make me sick." she spat out, her face distorted with anger. Hiei's frown narrowed, what was that change in-- the atmosphere? No wait-- it was coming from her...

"Yap yap yap, that's all you ever do silly girl." replied the demon, blurring right above her, his face leaned over hers, his eyes glowing with an intense thirst for blood. "But don't worry, soon you'll be as quiet as a grave." he growled, his hand already clamped around her burning throat.

"Shut up. You're such an ass. Can't you die already?" hissed Sachi as his hand tightened around her throat, making her wince from both the poison and the lack of air.

Hiei had enough of idly waiting around and decided to take advantage of the fact that baka demon was distracted by the baka girl. Using his uncommonly rapid speed, Hiei appeared behind the demon and put his katana to his throat.

"Move, and you die."

The demon made a funny face, trying to inch away from that frighteningly close blade before he smirked. "And if you move, she dies."

"I don't care. I came here for you." replied Hiei coldly, not even sparing Sachi a glance to reassure her or-- something. Nope, nothing.

Gasping for air, she closed her eyes, the pain seemed dulled when she had no oxygen in her blood. While drifting towards the dark, slumberous abyss of unconsciousness, Sachi had to wonder whatever happened to that injured pretty boy... '_And I was-- so sure I helped him..._' she thought ironically, remembering the guy saying sucking the poison out really didn't work.

- - - -  
"She can't stay here Kurama." said the old pink haired woman, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I know..." he replied softly, barely able to stand, "But I doubt she'll wake any time soon..."

"If she did, she'd ask questions you're not allowed to answer. I know you understand the seriousness of the situation, so think a bit more about where she could stay until she's completely better." sighed Genkai before leaving Kurama.

He couldn't believe Hiei had taken Sachi. He thought for sure the fire demon wouldn't bother. But apparently, he was wrong... If he recalled correctly, when he asked Hiei why he did such a thing, he was answered "Hn. That baka thought she helped you. I couldn't let it go to waste." or something similar.

It's true that Hiei had paralyzed the demon after Sachi fainted and brought them both back to Genkai's temple. Thanks to that, Kurama was saved in time, and so was Sachi although Genkai and Hiei noticed that the poison in her was at least ten times stronger... They both wondered what made the difference because it hadn't spread as much in her.

Kurama blinked, '_I didn't even know he bit her... Then maybe, it's because she tried sucking out the poison that it spread faster, and since nobody did for her, it spread slower but with a deadlier concentration._' Yes, that had to be it.

But back to the start: what will he do with her now? Sachi's been asleep for two straight days, some poison was still within her and the injury on her leg finally seemed to get better after they got rid of that infection. '_I can't believe her bike is ruined._' he thought, wondering how the hell she could've gotten into an accident in the first place.

Detective Kurama to the rescue! He shivered slightly, a disgusting fact popping into his head randomly. The origin of the antidote. Gross. But, at least it did the trick. To think that a salivary gland from the demon's mouth actually secreted the normal antidote... who would have thought?

At least his blood was back to normal: it was red, hallelujah! And the wound from his previous mission was finally healed, thanks Yukina. If he kept on dragging it like that, healed getting injured over and over again, it would've gotten infected for sure.

Standing up slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall over, Kurama headed for the room next door. The quiet one with only a futon in it. Well, an occupied futon that is. Quietly sliding the paper door open, he stepped inside and stared down at the sleeping figure once again.

He still couldn't it figure it out. He knew there was something special about her, he didn't know what exactly... Maybe he should have Koenma dig into that, just for kicks... Oh who is he kidding? He was curious, that was all. And Hiei told him that too, he had noticed. It wasn't spirit energy, it was as if Sachi sucked up emotions from people.

'_... She doesn't look like a madwoman when she's sleeping..._' he thought, smiling at his own joke. She looked somewhat peaceful, if it wasn't for the emotionless expression she wore. '_I wonder... if what she said was true..._' he remembered when she told her story to the Yankees. A stupid superstition eh?

"I wonder what happened to your parents..." he whispered, the tip of his fingers brushing the lone strand of hair covering her closed eye. Sighing softly, he resigned himself to the one and only solution: he'd take Sachi back to his house.

After all, she took him to hers twice, and he was pretty banged up both times. So wouldn't it be just to pay his debt too? There was just one problem: his mom. What would she say if she found out? '_... She better not find out._' he told himself and stood up.

After finding Genkai meditating with a cup of green tea in front of her, he took a small breath before disturbing her. "Sorry to disturb you Genkai, but I've reached a conclusion about the girl." he told her, seeing her open her eyes.

"And?"

"I'll... take her to my house." continued Kurama, looking down at his hands. He didn't know why it was embarrassing to say that to _Genkai_. It's not like she was his mother or anything! But when he saw her smile knowingly, he couldn't help but blush a little.

"It's only fair... I'm in her debt." he added to justify his action.

Genkai closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips, "Yes, but a hospital room could have been more suitable. The fact that you chose your house just proves one thing."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, barely lifting his head to look at the wise and all knowing Genkai. "And that is--?"

"That you want her close and under your protection." smirked Genkai, noticing Kurama's blush become stronger than before. "It's quite natural for foxes to be protective." she added before closing her eyes again and diving back into meditation, indicating their talk was over.

Kurama blinked and hurried out of the room, well, as fast as he could, he _was_ still rather weak after all. '_I'm not protective... I just-- owe her a lot._' he miserably tried to convince himself. Inner battles are the worst and the fiercest. Hence why he lost... Maybe he _was_ too much of a fox. Not that he could help it...

"Oh, there you are." said a soft, timid voice. Lifting his head up, he saw the gentle Yukina with a glass in hand and he stopped walking, otherwise he would've bumped into her. Talk about day dreaming...

"I made this for you. It'll help heal you faster and your strength will return." smiled the short ice koorime.

"Oh, thank you very much Yukina-san." he bowed his head after taking the drink. She made no answer and disappeared just as she had appeared: silently. Sighing softly, Kurama walked back into Sachi's room -which was right next to his- and sat against the wall under the window, sipping the wonder-filled drink.

Yukina was right, he already felt better. He wondered if such a drink would work on Sachi... '_No, stop thinking about her. She's just... tired._'

- - - -  
Luckily for Kurama, his mother happened to have stayed late at work that night, so it was easy getting Sachi inside without anyone noticing. Thanks to Shizuru -Kuwabara's dear older sister- who drove them both back safely.

Sighing softly, Kurama pushed his door open with his foot, his hands were too busy holding onto Sachi he had grown very fond of, hence very protective. Setting her gently on his bed, he then went to cook dinner, making sure to close the door to his room just in case his mom would... peek inside for no reason.

* * *

So... I was randomly watching this episode of Dark Tournament... when Kurama has his Death Plant in him and is unconscious. Bakken hits him, and they use the word "defenseless" and... I just thought-- how ironic. :P  



	8. Tough luck: busted

I just can't stop writing... Maybe I'm an addict of my own story. oO Hmm... Strange... Anyway, this creepy guy at work today kept staring at me... and he asked for my number... and where I lived. So I lied and told him I was seeing someone. Jeez...

** Disclaimer**: I wish, but no... Although... I own the plot most people to love in addition to my OC!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tough luck: busted  
**

"Oh Shuichi, you're just so wonderful..." smiled Shiori, his dear mother, seeing the dinner ready and the table set.

"You look exhausted... Are you alright?" asked a concerned son -one of the few.

"Yes dear, just a bit tired... Thank you for cooking dinner."

Kurama just smiled and pecked her cheek, "You're welcome. I knew you'd be tired if you stayed late." And they both sat down and enjoyed the warm, deliciously cooked food. And after putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Kurama excused himself. "I'm sorry mother but I'm quite tired as well. Good night."

"Have a good night Shuichi." replied Shiori still smiling gently.

Sighing in relief, Kurama closed his door behind him. He blinked until his eyes adjusted to the semi darkness of his room. She hadn't moved at all. If he didn't know better, he could have thought she was dead... Walking quietly towards the bed, the fox listened intently and slightly smiled when he heard Sachi's faint breathing.

Now, one slight problem... where the heck was he going to sleep? Having a girl in his bed was one thing, don't get me wrong, he wasn't thinking any perverted thoughts, he was just-- troubled since he hadn't thought that far ahead. He couldn't possibly sleep on the couch or his mom would discover what he was trying so hard to hide.

He was about to come up with an idea when he heard a soft, almost silent whimper. Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, he sat on the edge of the bed, blinking down at the sleeping and undisturbed figure, wondering what caused her -that tough, bipolar Yankee- to whimper like a cub.

Before dear Kurama had time to ponder that lovely thought, an arm shot up in the air -grazing his arm in the process- and clumsily moved around, apparently searching for something that wasn't there... Or was it?

"Oof!" Poor -or should I say lucky?- Kurama has just been grabbed and forcefully pulled down. On top of Sachi. What the heck was running through her head? Trying to sit back up slowly, Kurama didn't notice -or purposely failed to notice- her second arm grabbing him over his shoulder and holding onto his back, like a frightened child.

"S-sachi--" he stuttered, deeply flustered, his face red like a lobster. She was a girl, and maybe she didn't think much of a hug. But _he_, was a guy. And a guy... is a guy. He kept trying to sit back up but her grip really was too tight. How the heck could she manage to hold him down? ... But then again, he remembered the first time he met her: she pushed him down forcefully and that convinced him to stay down.

But _this_, was an entirely different matter. Well... ok so he didn't have a choice both times, but this time it was her fault! ... But so was last time. Confusing... Anyway! He got stuck laying on top of her from shoulder to mid stomach, thank goodness it wasn't completely on his almost healed wound, and his legs were halfway on the ground and on the bed.

So! To make himself more comfortable -he was pretty sure she wouldn't let go of him even a tornado tore the house down- he heaved his legs on the bed and awkwardly -really awkwardly- made it so that he was laying parallel to her. But was still more or less on her. Darn strong grip...

After a few quiet and extremely long minutes passed by, Kurama began to think it wasn't all that bad. At least his mom didn't come in like she sometimes did. Good thing! Very, very good thing! It could be worse right? Yeah... just think if they were both-- naked. But we all know they weren't! Hence why his shirt ended up wrinkled the next morning...

Speaking of which, he woke up at daybreak and blinked. Something warm was under him. Blink. His eyes widened considerably and he scurried off the sleeping teenager of the opposite sex that happened to have been his mattress all night. Not like she noticed anything... but at least she let him go now.

Sighing in relief, Kurama made his hair neat and shiny with one flick of the wrist and glanced down at his outfit. Wrinkled. Whoops... How the heck was he supposed to go to school in a wrinkled uniform? Drats, maybe he'd have to call in sick... He wasn't feeling too well anyway.

He took off the wrinkled pink jacket and started unbuttoning his white shirt so that he could take the itchy bandages off. After struggling with them for a few minutes -putting them on someone was quite different than taking them off yourself- he finally got rid of them all and dumped them in his trash can, making a mental note to empty it himself.

Kurama looked at his wound and saw it nearly healed although the mark on his neck was still visible. '_I wonder... if hers are still there..._' he thought and advanced towards the asleep Sachi. Putting his right knee on the edge of the bed, the fox leaned forward, his hair falling down over his left shoulder and covering his cheek.

Hesitantly, his barely trembling fingers managed to get a light grip on Sachi's shirt from the neck line. Taking in a small breath, the daring Kurama finally made his move! He slowly, pulled the shirt sideways until the shoulder was uncovered, and lets just acknowledge that his face drew relatively closer to hers in the process.

That's when-- he heard footsteps stopping, the door opening and a short gasp. All coming from his dear mother. Whirling his head sideways so that he could look at her, he saw her face go from wide eyes to flustered embarrassment. How embarrassing for _him_.

"I-it's not what you think!" he stuttered, instantly standing up straight. Now isn't that going to make Shiori a **bit** suspicious? Seriously, how many people say that when... really it _is_ what people think at first?

Alright, alright, enough confusing you. But for Shuichi's dear mother, seeing his son leaning above some unknown girl with his shirt** open** and his hand gripping her shirt... What is a mother to think?

Shiori made no reply and simply and hurriedly closed the door with her face turned the other way, but if Kurama hadn't known better, he could've sworn he saw a tiny smile on her lips.

Crap. Busted! What was he supposed to say now? Or-- or, how was he even supposed to act? For one thing, the smart fox was for once at a loss. Mark that on a calendar for future reference...

'_Great... what the hell am I going to do now?_' he thought rather desperately, running a hand through his thick red hair. Gathering a small amount of courage -enough to open the door and go downstairs- Kurama took a long, calming breath and went to find his mother, who was on the verge of leaving for work.

"Mother... It's not-- what you think." he forced himself to stutter out, trying to control his flustered face.

A gentle smile answered him, "Shuichi, I have no business interfering with your love life... but you could have told me we had a guest..." Kurama's heart throbbed painfully. That look-- was she disappointed in him? Wait a second-- love life? It was nothing like that!

"W-wait! She's not-- I mean we're not..." Shiori just smiled and caressed his cheek once.

"I have to go to work... You seem awfully tired. Why don't you rest today? I'm sure you'll have no problem catching up on what you'll miss at school."

So... she invited, no-- she _advised_ him to ditch huh? Cool mom. Kurama's mouth opened. There was so much more he needed to tell her, to convince her that what he did was right. But out the door Shiori went and Kurama's mouth closed at the same time as the front door.

Sighing once again, Kurama slowly ascended the stairs back upstairs and glanced at himself in a mirror. He didn't think he looked tired... So why would his mom tell him to stay home?

'_... Probably to look after Sachi..._' he concluded, even though... he didn't know she'd tell him something like that. I mean, Sachi just looked like she was sleeping right? So how could Shiori have known Sachi was... sort of sick? '_Motherly intuition perhaps?_'

Entering his room once again, his eyes slightly widened. "What?" asked Sachi, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"... Are you-- sure you should be up? You slept for three days straight..."

Sachi shrugged, "I'm fine. My shoulder just itches that's all. Besides, I heard some noise..." she mumbled, rubbing her temples briefly. She had a damn headache. Must be from not drinking anything for three days.

Kurama nodded but didn't say anything, he just went to get something to drink. He was thirsty himself. And since he was a gentleman, of course he took back something to drink for her. "Here." he slightly smiled, handing her a glass full of water.

"Thanks." she replied softly, thankfully drinking that. Nice and fresh. Boy did it feel good to be hydrated again.

Nibbling on the inside of his bottom lip, Kurama hesitated between asking or not asking... Hell with it, he'd just be blunt. "So uuh... what do you remember from-- whatever you remember last?" he managed to ask in a question that made very little sense. But it made enough sense to Sachi.

She blinked slowly and sighed softly, trying to recall whatever happened. "... Some dude who looked like a freak... and I thought he was dead. Maybe he had an evil twin or something."

Kurama inwardly sighed loudly in relief. '_Good... she doesn't remember the part about the venom... or anything._'

"But you know... you should think about investing in a body guard." she shook her head sadly at him.

An awkward stare answered her. "Huh?"

"No it's true. Every time -and I mean _every time_- I run into you, you're in some sort of trouble." softly sighed Sachi, putting a hand to her forehead as if the amount of work was tremendous.

Kurama chuckled, "I didn't realize... Sorry." he slightly sweat dropped. For a second, he thought she knew something about-- his secret life. But how could she know? Besides having seen the dead body and then a living body of that demon. Yes but no, she couldn't possibly know.

"Not like I mind helping, don't get me wrong. Kicking ass is always fun. Just that, don't make it a habit or else, I'l be forced to kick your ass to knock some sense back in you." smirked Sachi, her eyes sparkling with light laughter.

"I'll make a note." laughed Kurama, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, while you were playing Sleeping Beauty for the past few days, I've made inquires about your bike."

Sachi's head perked up, interested. It was as if her ears just grew another inch.

"The police came after you-- _left_ the accident scene, with me." he added in a cough before continuing, "and judging from their investigation. Your brakes were cut."

A long pause ensued before Sachi chuckled softly, "Figured. Only bitches play low and dirty." she grinned, probably thinking of some sweet revenge.

"..." Kurama didn't answer. First because, he wasn't supposed to know about her encounter in the alley. And second, he wouldn't stick his nose in that business. He wasn't really interested in local street thugs affairs, even though one person was mixed up in them.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be out of your way soon enough." said Sachi when she saw him look serious.

"Uh no that's not what I--"

"That's ok. No need to worry about me. I'll just kick their bitchy little ass and make them pay me a new bike. Nothing outrageous, just a couple thousand bucks." chuckled Sachi.

Kurama sighed softly, "Sachi... I need to ask... What-- makes you special?" he demanded, his eyes shining in a strange way. Sympathetic, almost sad.

The teenager turned her hazel eyes away from him, losing her smile. She could feel tears form in her eyes. She didn't know why. Not really. "... People like you." she muttered as a reply.

Frowning, he inquired further. "What do you mean "people like me"? Aren't we all the same?" Says the _demon_. Talk about ironic.

"... I guess not." softly replied Sachi, still avoiding his gaze, one hand quickly wiping her eyes. She had no reason to cry! Why was she crying? "My... parents left because of some superstition..." whispered the tough girl, now resembling a frail child.

Ah, there it was. He didn't even have to pull it out of her, she was spilling it herself. "Superstition?" repeated Kurama, pretending to have heard that for the first time.

Sachi sighed, "Yeah... it's a long story..."

* * *

Alrighty! Chapter 8: done! I know I know, I'm... trying to make it mushy then un-mushy... Did it work? I'm not going to make this extremely romantic, after all "romance" isn't in the genres... So, the ending shall be... original. I hope... you'll let me know when that comes. ;; I think I'll end this at chapter 10. I have lots of other stories to write... and sincerely, my idea was for-- two or three chapters at most. The rest was made on the spot. sheepish smile So review if you wish, I really really appreciate those of you that took the time to review previously. Thank you! 


	9. Why make it simple?

I know, I know... most of you don't really want this story to end... but I really think the next chapter should end this not too messily...

**Disclaimer**: If I did own something, I would shout so to the world... Haven't heard anything on the news? That's your answer. I only own the plot and my OC, that's why it's not known world wide. :P

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Why make it simple when it can be tricky?**

"I've got time." smiled Kurama, making himself comfortable on a chair.

"Ok," replied Sachi, the shadow of a smile visible on her lips as she playfully rolled her eyes, "it started the day I was born... Well I guess, I don't even know exactly when I was born..." she muttered to herself then continued.

Kurama blinked but said nothing, silently demanding for her to go on.

"I guess my birthday's between December 31st and January 1st. I don't know, really..."

"But, shouldn't it be on your birth certificate?" inquired the oh so smart Shuichi.

"... Which I never could find." nodded Sachi, "Yeah... go figure. Anyway," she continued, "they thought I'd bring them misfortune or whatnots and kinda-- left me when I was about four. That's why I was living with that... crazy ass." she muttered.

"But didn't your brother had parents? I mean... _brother_." he corrected himself.

Sachi shrugged, "Sure he did. Would've been better if his parents never existed in the first place so that they couldn't have invaded my house. But hell, it happened. His mom died of cancer, and his dad blamed it on me. Then he died in an accident... which left that asshole in charge." said Sachi with an emotionless look.

"But cancers-- happen. They can't be blamed on someone."

"Hey _I _**know** that. But apparently he didn't. He kept accusing me. I got so sick of it, I ran away for a week."

Kurama gave her wide eyes, "You did? And they didn't-- call the police or anything?"

Sachi shook her head, "Why would they? All they wanted was the house. I discovered that upon my return. They weren't too happy about me coming back. Not that I was happy to go back. But I kinda needed cash..." Kurama smiled at that. Wasn't that the universal truth? We all need money to survive. Sad that a piece of paper can save your life, literally.

"Anyway, he was really mad when I came back and started beating the hell out of me -probably a reason I learned to kick ass at a relatively young age- and I ran away again. Except this time... he followed me out." reminisced Sachi, the scene flashing back in front of her eyes.

"I don't know why... but-- anger erupted within me. And-- I wasn't angry at all. I was scared... so scared. But then I was angry. Terribly angry... And I just remember... running in front of a truck, wanting for him to die." whispered the black haired girl, her eyes blank, prisoner of a memory.

"Next thing I know, I'm safe and sound on the road and there's this thing sticking on my clothes and skin... I guess my "dad" caught up to me and punched my head or something. I was alive. He was dead. So you see... I do bring bad luck to people... That's why I won't stick around." sadly smiled Sachi.

"Oh..." Kurama seemed at a loss of words, his brain still rumbling with the given information. "Please don't leave on m behalf. I can assure you I'll be quite alright. I won't chase you down a street." he nearly sweat dropped.

"Trying to be tough huh?" smirked Sachi before sighing, "No... it's just-- I don't trust myself. Never know what I can do until it's done."

"I see... But it doesn't explain... what makes you special." blinked Kurama, tilting his head slightly.

"... Well... if you hadn't picked it up, I wasn't angry when I ran out of the house. But when I was running in the middle of the street, I _hated _him. All my fear seemed to have been engulfed by hatred... I don't know where it came from, it just-- was..."

"Hmm..." thought Kurama, one hand on his chin, two fingers pinching his bottom lip lightly. "I might have an idea, but I need to double check... and it might sound ridiculous to you but-- it could explain a lot of things."

Frowning slightly, Sachi looked at him with interest. "If you found out... I'd call you an alien or a savior."

"Then let me find out." smirked Kurama, quickly exiting the room, his communicator in his pocket. 1-800-KOENMA had the answer, he was sure of it!

Ten minutes and a few sighs later, Kurama was back in his chair. "I have the explanation... even though I won't force you to believe it if you find it too-- abstract."

Abstract was one way to put it. Out of the realm of normality was more like it.

"And--?"

"You're... empathic to people's feelings..."

Blink.

"... 'scuse me?"

"Uh," slightly frowned Kurama, trying to think of something to compare to in order to explain what she was, "you know how a sponge soaks up water?" Sachi nodded. "Then, think of yourself... as a sponge, for people's feelings..."

Blink. "O...k..." replied Sachi, eying him suspiciously.

Kurama raised his hands in defense, "I told you you didn't have to believe me!"

"No I know... but I mean... is that all you have to say? I'm a sponge?" and she burst out laughing. Apparently, she was enjoying herself because she had to wipe one tear away. "I'm sorry... it's just-- I never expected someone to tell me something so stupid in such a serious manner." and she laughed loudly again.

Well... I guess Kurama was a bit too serious about it, but it was no reason to laugh at him like that. How embarrassing. And there went his composed, calm and serene face. Gone. Like a wild brush fire. "Aww and you're blushing again." pointed out Sachi, literally pointing her finger at his face.

Man... why did he have to be so-- embarrassed in front of a girl? So he can beat up demons and put up with Yusuke's nonsense, but he blushed because of a simple girl? How lame is the world, seriously?

Kurama sighed, trying to ignore the blood rushing in his cheeks and he coughed, "But you're not just a sponge." he stated in all seriousness. Sachi looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm not? Oh good... nobody can use my blood to clean dishes then." she smiled as if it made everything better.

"No, you're not. You absorb people's feelings, but what **you** feel is about a hundred times greater."

Sachi stared at him, and blinked once again. "... So what you're saying, is that I'm a giant sponge? Dude, I'm not _that_ fat ok?" she replied, crossing her arms on her chest, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Seeing dear pretty boy almost face plant, Sachi laughed softly "Relax, I'm kidding alright?"

"I know you are... can't you be serious for five minutes?" nearly begged Kurama, getting slightly irritated at her immature behavior.

"No I'd rather not, what good does being serious all the time do to you? I don't want to end up like you -no offense- but having fun is... just that: more fun."

'_Yusuke, you have a **great** friend right here._' sighed Kurama, rubbing his forehead. Why did Sachi have to go and make simple enough situations seem impossible? She sure was similar to Yusuke: carefree. Unless-- he found something that could trigger her into being serious... The problem was: what?

"... What would you say if you got a brand new, shiny motorcycle?" inquired Kurama innocently, his eyes smiling.

Sachi bit her top lip. "What brand?" she asked him, watching him intently. Questions questions. Go ahead and confuse him, see how well he fares in your trap.

'_Smart one. Trying to test my knowledge and get what she wants... Well, let's not disappoint her._' "Whichever you want, from Suzuki to Honda." he answered slyly.

'_Damn... he caught it._' thought Sachi, propping her head on a hand. "Which color?" she kept on going. Who knows... maybe this would turn out rather interesting, maybe even amusing.

"Black." answered the fox without hesitating. After all, she liked to go out at night and her bike had been black. Logic is undeniable.

Sachi smirked, "What options?"

Crap, this was getting tough. Kurama didn't know much of the world of motorcycles. She got him. He raised both hands up, "Alright, alright... you win. I give up."

A light chuckle met that official announcement, "Not persistent are you?"

"In this domain, no." admitted Kurama, standing up.

"So remind me-- where is this conversation going?" inquired Sachi, looking up at him like a patient child who had all the time in the world to eat candy.

"..." Kurama sweat dropped. '_I can't believe my short term memory fails me on that simple question..._' he mentally sighed.

Sachi laughed light heartedly, "I thought so." she smiled. She never felt so at ease with anyone before... This truly was a surprise. '_I haven't laughed so openly in front of anyone before..._'

A pause established itself between the two teens, letting them bathe in awkwardness. So, who's up for strip poker? ... Just teasing, as if Sachi had time to play cards. Tch.

"I'll go make some breakfast. I can imagine you'd be quite hungry after not eating for a couple days." How sweet and caring, nothing out of the norm here, Shuichi is known for being a gentle man. (1)

A nod answered him, "Sounds good... but you'll have to carry it up here since I can't really walk yet..." replied Sachi, slightly frowning at her leg. Maybe she should try to walk...

"Not a problem. I've got a tray." he smiled back and left the room.

(1) Gentle man, gentleman... get it? . Yeah, lame pun but oh well... kind of funny?

* * *

My, my... what income of reviewers. Thanks! I don't think this was the last chapter... I'll make another one, even if it's half shorter... just because I want to end it on a nice, round, even number... Who am I kidding? I write for me and the fans! (Don't forget the fans...) I hope you all liked this and... the next chapter, is the conclusion of this well liked story. I must say, it'll be the first story I ever complete. 

Even though I realized-- I kind of ran out of idea at the end of this chapter... could you tell? That's why it's shorter... Sorry, but I think I'm running into writer's block for the final chapter. Sucks huh? Tell me about it. -.-


	10. Secret's out!

Well... this is it! The last, final chapter... I hope you're ready for this! ... As ready as you can be anyway... Sorry it took this long to update, but-- **I got my permit**! And... I'm working all weekend again and-- it's way-- too-- hot!

I have to say... I had writer's block for this chapter. Sucks. What a gift to give to anxious readers. ;-; Sorry guys! I hope it meets your expectations?

**Disclaimer**: Wow, last disclaimer! Erm... I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho stuff (well, now I do, just a Hiei plushie...) nor any characters mentioned or used for your entertainment.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Secret's out!**

So the princess got her breakfast served in bed, and she stayed the night again. Except this time, she met his mom. Dear god was he lucky. His mom was the sweetest, cutest, most adorable caring person Sachi ever met. Besides prince charming himself, of course.

In the end, Kurama went back to school the next day, and Sachi was left alone in the house. She still had a leg injury to heal and she didn't want to bother going to a hospital to be strapped down. She got slightly bored and figured, why the heck not try to walk?

And she did just that... Which was sort of a mistake. It hurt. No duh. '_Ok... so maybe I'm not all better yet._' grimaced Sachi before sitting on the chair in the front of the TV. She had managed to get halfway through Kurama's room. Woohoo, success!

Sighing softly, she zapped it on. Now guess, on which channel would it pop up to? Animal planet? History channel? How about just plain CNN? Correct answer? None of the above. A local news channel! Sachi rolled her eyes, '_B-o-r-i-n-g._'

Although, a headline caught her attention. "Breaking news! The owners of the..." The voice faded away as Sachi's eyes stared at the picture displayed on the screen. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening slightly.

"No-- fucking way." she whispered, disbelieving. Leaving the television on, Sachi limped to the window and climbed out of it backwards. By that I mean she held onto the windowsill and let go, landing on her butt a story below.

So when obedient, courteous Kurama came back from school, he found his TV on and the chair pushed on the ground. "... Where did she go now?" he sweat dropped and put down his school stuff, opening his uniform jacket. It was really stuffy in this room...

Before turning the television off, Kurama noticed the scrolling breaking news: a couple just died in an accident. Slightly frowning, he closed his window and headed outside. Time to drag the sick back in bed.

Speaking of the sick-- she was limping in a hurried pace down the street, back towards her house. There was just something she needed to check. '_No-- it can't be them... It can't be!_' she kept on shaking that thought from her mind, but it kept popping right back in.

Sneakily coming in from the back door -she always had bad experiences coming in from the front door- Sachi made her way to her room in absolute silence. Still quiet as a ghost, she closed her door and started searching for _that_, forgetting all about her aching leg.

Now go figure, she had been as silent as a spirit, and yet, her brother managed to hear her. Makes you wonder if he really was human. No worries, he actually is, he's just-- perceptive to certain things. Such as, noticing the back door creaked open.

Sachi had her hands on _it_ when her door was kicked open, hence hitting the wall in a very loud manner, probably making her jump out of her skin twice. Her dear old brotherly neighbor was fuming. Guess he saw the news too. Just great, make her life living hell why don't you?

But don't let me stop you, go right ahead. Eh, of course he doesn't need my permission since he already had her slammed against the floor, one hand squeezing her throat tightly. Too fast for her to do anything, really. And he was stronger this time, maybe all this pent up frustration and rage. Who knows where it might come from? ... I wonder.

"You-- you **bitch**! I knew we should have gotten rid of you a hell of a lot sooner! You ruined everything!" he roared in her ear, even spitting on her lovely face.

Ok... That was very short lived. Barely managing to catch her breath, Sachi weakly kicked him in the chest, trying to push him off her. And failed. Right, you go girl! ... But not today. Why the hell did her day have to go from awesome to shitty in a second?

"Get-- off, bastard!" she hissed, her eyes glaring murderously. She really would kick his ass, if it wasn't for the fact her leg throbbed like hell since she limped such a long distance.

- - - -  
Meanwhile, our favorite pretty boy was trying to remember which way was her house. '_Why is my memory failing me these past few days?_' he thought, remembering that day when he forgot-- something -yes he did remember his memory failed him before. Oh great, so now he just couldn't remember? '_I give up._' he thought miserably and resumed walking.

- - - -  
"Ugh--" It tasted-- like blood... Wide eyed, Sachi coughed once in surprise. That asshole actually _stabbed_ her! Oh that-- bastard. He'd have it now! Wait... why was she so-- lightheaded?

Her world was getting blurry and-- out of focus... Somebody clean the lens please. How could a freaking pen hurt so much? "D-damn you..." she hissed in between two short breaths, her fists clenching in anger.

Ok so maybe he hated her, and she hated him back. But that was no reason to kill her! ... Was it? Oh yeah... maybe that thing on the news... Shit, so now that Sachi was losing consciousness, what the hell was she supposed to do about her murderer?

Never mind! He just stood up and left her there, with a pen in her stomach and blood staining her shirt. What an ass. So! Trying to get a hold of herself, Sachi pushed herself up in a sitting position and slowly crawled to her desk, where she had been so close to finding the answer she needed.

Breathing heavily, she finally reached her desk, enough so that her right hand could blindly touch whatever was within reach.

And there it was... Her memory. Her hatred. Her sadness. Her loneliness...

Just a picture.

Sachi could feel blood trickling down her wound, just as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. It had been so long-- so long since she saw their faces. And everything came flooding back.

-Flashback-  
"Don't come near me!" screeched a terrified woman, covering her face with both hands as a small, young child sobbed confusedly at her mother's strange reaction.

Yes the cat had died after scratching her, and yes Sachi had hated the cat. But it was all a coincidence! She didn't _kill _the cat! It was all an accident and misunderstanding.

A few days later, Sachi woke up in a silent house. It was so quiet it scared her to death and she didn't come out of her room for a whole day until she heard somebody come in. The neighbors... and they weren't happy to find her there. They thought she had left with her parents. But no, she was still here.

So they had to keep her, since she was the heir of the house from being left behind. And as the year passed, especially after the wife died, a lot of-- "accidents" happened whenever Sachi was around. Of course nobody knew they were meant to kill her, but people began to fear her and perceived her as a bringer of bad luck.

And since that day, she felt lonelier than ever. The sadness she felt when her parents left her quadrupled and she just wanted to die or kick ass. But she took it out on others, not realizing she really sucked their anger and perceived it as her own. That's her childhood for you. All a big misunderstanding...  
-End flashback-

Quiet footsteps. Definitely **not** that coward. Then-- who? Four fingers grabbed the door and pushed it open, revealing glowing red hair and a gentle smile. "It truly is a miracle I found your house again." he joked softly then completely opened the door and glanced down at her.

His emerald eyes widened considerably. Not only was Sachi the punk stabbed, but she was **_crying_**! Now why the heck would she be crying? One possible solution: the pain was so unbearable. Heh, not so likely. Other solution: ... analyzing the current situation, something triggered it.

Duh, genius. '_A picture?_' he raised an eyebrow while he sat in front of her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, which -of course- made her snap out of reminiscing mode. Sniffing quietly, Sachi slowly wiped her tears with both hands and chuckled softly.

"Are you in some kind of trouble again?" she asked him with a tiny smile on her trembling lips.

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "No, not this time. Sorry to break the habit." he apologized and stared at the pen in her flesh. "You on the other hand--"

"Yeah... well, he caught me by surprise..." she replied miserably, wiping the tears under her nose with the back of her hand.

"Looks like he got your liver." frowned pretty boy, barely poking the pen. Sachi winced and held in a cough, her eyes snapping shut. "Painful I see..." he muttered and quickly decided to do what would be most efficient. Kurama stood up and immediately felt a hand firmly grab the hem of his shirt on his back.

"Don't you dare." she growled warningly, her eyes flashing threateningly even though they were a bit red from crying.

"Dare to what?" he blinked innocently, looking at her over his left shoulder. "You don't seriously think you're in any shape to stop me from doing anything, are you?"

"Watch me." she smirked and in the blink of an eye, had him laying flat on his back.

'_What a girl indeed._' thought Kurama, slightly amused. She wasn't your typical, ordinary, average high school girl. Nope, that's for sure. She could keep him entertained for hours. At least-- that's what he thought at the time.

Hearing another cough, Kurama frowned as the smell of blood got stronger. "Alright, you've pushed it far enough missy." seriously said pretty boy, standing up quickly. "And don't spoil my victory... The only time I get to see you weakened." he grinned before exiting the room to get a phone.

Sachi twitched and glared at his retreating back. '_That-- jerk..._' she thought but couldn't help smirking right back at him. He was right after all. This would be the only time he'd get to help _her_ instead of the usual her-helping-him routine they had established. It could possibly turn out quite entertaining after all...

Well, next thing she knew, a crowd of people were in her room. Everything was fuzzy, and the voices didn't even reach her that well... It seemed the station wasn't tuned properly. Sachi's eyebrows felt like lead, and they drooped shut as she felt hands gently grabbing her and putting on something-- that moved.

Once in the street however, it seemed the volume of the not-so-tuned radio was turned fully up. Murmurs, sirens, bits and pieces of exclamations, cars honking in the distance. Why the heck was everything so noisy? Then it went quiet, and even though her eyes were shut, she could feel the flashing lights of the ambulance every time they turned.

"Heart rate dropping!"

"Blood pressure dropping!"

Kurama bit his lip and asked to ride in the ambulance with them. Of course there wasn't much objection since they needed to get Sachi stabilized quickly. In the joyful car ride he went. Woohoo!

Emerald eyes stared at the unconscious teenager on the stretcher. He noticed how small her breaths were, and he really hoped the oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose was helping. '_Baka, of course it is._' he scolded himself. But then again, you never could be sure-- could you?

In between his tensed hands rested the picture Sachi had been clinging to until her body went limp. Who knew a pen could do so much damage? But it was in deep... '_Just don't die..._' And he really hoped Botan wasn't in the area...

Beep... Beep... Beep... So far so good. Thank goodness the hospital was in sight now! Beep... Beep... Oh no-- Was it fading?

"She's losing too much blood! She must have an internal hemorrhage!" shouted a paramedic.

Beeeep...

Kurama's eyes widened as the ambulance stopped in front of the emergency entry. "Clear! Clear!" yelled another paramedic as doctors rushed out of the hospital. Ba-bmp.

Was she going to die? His mouth opened and a hand reached towards her, but she had already disappeared in an emergency room to be prepared for surgery.

Patience was always the quality in Kurama that made Hiei get angry or anxious during a fight. But right now... it seemed he didn't have any! He sat there, more or less rolling his thumbs when he wasn't biting his nails until he bled.

After an excruciating long wait of more or less two hours, Kurama finally got a hold of the doctor who performed surgery on her. "How is she?" he asked quickly. The doctor glanced sideways and sighed softly...

- - - -  
"Now that you can finally eat and walk normally, I thought I'd take you out on a walk. How about it?" smiled Kurama, holding a small box in his hand.

Sachi scrutinized him for a few minutes then grinned, "Uh huh... Then what's that in your hand?"

A more or less innocent smile answered her. "It's a secret, and a surprise. Lets go." And the gentleman helped the fair maiden out of the hospital room she had been stuck in. The surgery was a success, even though she'd always have a scar. Because of a pen... Lame.

"But uuh... I should probably warn you--" started Kurama as he opened the door leading outside the hospital.

Sachi raised a curious eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Apparently your secret got out." sweat dropped Kurama, hurrying out of her reach as a couple of flashes momentarily blinded Sachi's sight.

The radio volume was way up again as she nearly drowned in loud questions. "How do you feel about your parents abandoning you?"

"Do you forgive them after all these years or do you still bear a grudge?"

"You must be delighted to inherit such a fortune!"

Sachi blinked and raised a hand to shield her eyes. Okay... apparently her secret got out. Roger that. Damnit, and she hoped nobody would notice. The reporters shut up and huddled around her, extending their arms as far as the humanly could to get a sound of her answer.

Seeing them eagerly waiting for a reply, Sachi decided to make them stretch for nothing. Who the hell were they to harass her in the first place? Up until today, she had always been a nobody in the world of Japan, and it shouldn't be about to change just yet.

The reporters raised curious eyebrows as they stared at the teenage girl who looked bored until her expression lit up in extreme interest and curiosity. And they all distinctly heard, "Who's bike is that?"

At least thirty heads turned towards the brand new 2006 Hayabusa 1300 (1) motorcycle waiting down the stairs, parked neatly right next to the curb. Kurama's eyes twinkled as he smiled and opened the box he had been holding onto in the hospital room.

Sachi's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Pure joy and delight were clearly stamped all over her face. She couldn't believe it! Pushing her way through the annoying crowd of questioning reporters, Sachi rushed down the stairs and nearly crashed into Kurama.

That was the first time she held him of her own accord... I mean, besides holding him when he was injured or-- whatever. This was actually a _real hug_.

"S-sachi--" Kurama was baffled, no doubt about that. He felt pretty much about as embarrassed as when she pulled him down and he had to sleep on her...

Well no, actually this was worse. Much worse. Because they weren't alone: cameras were glued to Sachi's movements. Basically, this was being seen throughout Japan since Sachi's parents were the owners of the famous top class hotels all over the world... And when they both died, the picture they put of them was the one Sachi had a copy of, the one with her on it.

One of the questions on the headlines had been "Who is the mysterious heir to such a fortune?" and whatever other fancy questions they managed to form based off that single, old picture.

So, scratch Japan, people in Spain, Russia, even Brazil were seeing them hug right now!

That's right, he had forgotten about the international reporters. Darn it. His cover was blown. What were people at school going to say? ... On the other hand, who cares?

"I can't-- breathe." he choked out with a burning red face.

"Whoops! My bad-- sorry." giggled Sachi happily, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Kurama took in a deep breath and finally smiled amiably at her, holding out the keys.

"All yours." His eyes were kind and gentle, and Sachi felt his kindness tenfold within her since she was such a fat sponge. No wonder she had the urge to hug him to death.

"Are you for real?" gawked the overly excited girl, grabbing the keys and staring at them before staring at the bike itself. It was black, and had a symbol on it. "Suzuki huh? Not bad, not bad..." she smiled, nodding approvingly as a hand barely grazed the seat and handle.

"Yep, I think I'll like it." she smiled a true, happy smile. She hadn't felt this excited or overjoyed in a long, long, long, very long time. It felt good too.

"You better pay me back then, since you now have a fortune." smirked Kurama, trying to snatch the keys away.

"No way!" she glared at him playfully, "A gift is a gift. But," she added, still smiling, "I'll buy you your own."

Kurama blinked. Now that was something unexpected. Him? On a motorcycle? ... Lets just see how well these news would fare with his mother... He could already hear her disagree for so many reasons...

"C'mon, let's get movin'!" And Sachi grabbed Kurama, pulling him behind her on the brand new, shiny, black motorcycle.

Laughing softly, Kurama sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she wouldn't bother with a helmet, so he didn't bother wasting his money. But he **knew** this was going to be one hell of a ride.

The end

(1) To get the link to the motorcycle picture, go to my profile and look for this fic, there'll be a link next to it.

* * *

Ok so to save my breath a couple of times I'm going to say this once: I highly doubt there will be a sequel. :( Sorry guys, but unless I come up with some-- crazy plot (or somebody gives me some ideas that make my imagination go wild) and that I feel I could write at least 5 chapters on... I really really don't think there'll be a sequel to this. 

Sorry sorry! But I have plenty, plenty, plenty stories to work on (check my profile page to see what's coming) and even that doesn't even have all of them. Random ideas popping in keep my busy... So feel free to read other stories?

I never really did imagine this story would be this-- long and well liked. :P I started writing it on a whim. But I'm really really glad you all liked it! This chapter turned out really long even though I had writer's block for about-- two pages. I hope it was worth the wait. **Thank you so very much for taking the time to review. :)**

Congratulations to me for finishing this story! It's the first I **ever complete**! (bows)


	11. Epilogue

Since I remembered I forgot to put something in chapter 10, here's a little epilogue of what happened to-- Well, you'll see. And I'll make this the last chapter to answer reviews as well. Thanks very much for sticking with me all along! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**: Very very last one. I don't own Kurama, but I own Sachi and all other original characters and the plot of course.

**

* * *

Epilogue  
**

You might wonder what happened to the evil neighbor that pretended to be a big brother. Well, the thing is, once Sachi became more or less acquainted with some trustworthy people -all of them hand picked by Kurama- she sued him for child abuse and stealing.

True, he had disappeared after she went to the hospital. But in no time, his face was all over the news and wherever he was, he couldn't hide any longer. The police caught him, and he's now slamming his head against an iron door, cursing Sachi and her descendants (if she were to have any).

Now of course, the jail called a psychologist and had that madman go through an anger management program, which they prescribed for his prolongated stay in jail. Which would be, forever. It was a life sentence.

And so, Sachi could finally have her house put back in the state she liked it to be. It was as it should be. And the fortune she now possessed, she used half of it for charities -especially orphans- and kept the other half for her future needs, because we all know her bike could never stay intact with the way she drives.

* * *

Alrighty, this is really the end of the end. It was sort of lame, but... I just had to write that... 


End file.
